Maybe One Day
by JayLovesAusllyAndBade
Summary: She's a girl that thought she had finally found the right guy. She thought she found somebody who would stay and be by her side and love her just as she loved him. But , as usual, the truth comes out. Guys get what they want and leave, you find out they never loved you, and you try to move on in hopes that maybe one day somebody will treat you right and fix you after being broken.
1. The Story of a Not So Broken Girl

She's just a girl looking for love. They're all just guys looking for one thing.

Jade laid in her bed as she thought about the ass that just did her wrong, and as much as she hated to admit it she cared. She had been crying for hours thinking about the past two months that she thought were great but what came out to be a lie. Girls everywhere ,she thought, never make permanent decisions with temporary feelings.

This is the story of a girl who gave her all to a guy who could care less about her. She has to learn all over again that not all guys are complete asses and that Maybe One Day she will find one that will treat her right and give her love that she craves and secretly wishes to give to somebody.


	2. Unforgetable Changes

Jade sat in bed and cried while talking to her boyfriend over the phone. Everything had just turned upside down in her world and three days ago it seemed so perfect.

"Rider what are you talking about?" She asked him after he told her he had some confessions to make.

"I know I took your virginity two or three days ago but..." he stopped and took a big breath "I cheated on you three times, and I've been talking to another girl the entire we were dating...I'm sorry" Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing. The guy she feel in love with had gone and played her like a fool. And she let him! She gave all of herself to an guy that could care less about her and she had honestly hated herself for it.

"You're kidding" she said, the only words able to come out. A silent plea that he was just joking like he always did.

"No I'm not...and I don't want to be with you anymore." and then she heard the dial tone. Not only had she given everything she had to a guy that honestly never cared about her, she had full trusted him. The only thing left to do in this situation:cry.

_Side Note: Some of the things in this story is actually true. It's my story and boy when I tell you because of some of the stuff I've gone through in the last couple of weeks have made me hate all boys in general I'm not joking. Like seriously how can you sit there and lie to someone's face for so long just cause you're after one thing? Seriously I'm convinced all guys are fucking asses. Lol anyway tell me what you think. _


	3. A True Friend

Jade had been crying for days. Her dad didn't make it any better rubbing it in her face that nobody would ever want her. The only person she told about her situations was her best friend and go to person, Cat Valentine. Speaking of Cat she was with Jade right now laying down with Jade forcing her to watch Princess Protection Program because Cat loved Demi Lovato.

"Jadey look! Demi looks so beautiful in her dress she's an amazing princess" Jade rolled over and faced her TV mounted on the wall. As much as she hated to admit it, she enjoyed being around Cat especially with everything that's been going on. Not to mention its almost time to face Rider at school and she needed a friend to be by her side.

"Cat you've seen this stupid movie millions of times lets watch something else" Jade said whining to Cat then instantly got mad because Cat's strange ways was starting to rub off on her. Cat understood what Jade was going through, she hated how Jade had been used and she would've given anything and everything to make sure Rider got what he deserved. Like pouring ice water down his back!

"Well what do you want to watch"?

"How about that movie 'The Other Women'"? Jade suggested. Cat excitedly clapped her hands and bounced in the bed making the popcorn spill out the bowl.

"CAT NO!" Jade yelled but it was too late...once Cat saw what she done she began to cry she gets really sad when popcorn spills.

"Shhhhh Cat it's ok, we can still eat it" Jade tried soothing Cat

"Ok" Cat said regaining her happy nature.

"Why the hell am I cheering you up? You should be cheering me up I'm the one that got fucked over" Jade semi yelled at Cat. Cat got off the bed and went to the DVD player found the movie and put it in.

"That's true, now lets watch this movie about no good, dirty dogs" Cat said ecstatically. She ran back over to Jade's bed and laid down to watch the movie.

"Thanks Cat...for being here for me" Jade said really low.

"That's what best friends are for Jadey" Cat said smiling at her best friend. She could see that she was still in a lot of pain but Cat also realized that since she got there Jade had been sounding more like herself and she made it a goal that no matter how many times Jade got hurt, no matter what time she needed to talk, no matter how many movies she need to watch, no matter how many times she may need to go in the janitors closet to cry when she sees Rider and whoever his new girlfriend is, Cat would always be there for her because she knew that no matter what Jade would and will always be there for her.

_Side note: I wanted to take this chapter and time to say that God Bless Best friends. This chapter was a dedication to best friends everywhere. They are the people who you can always go to in any time or situation &amp; without my best friend I have no idea how I would have gotten through being cheated on, fucked over, and dumped all in one day and having to face him &amp; his gf everyday at school. By the way this shit just happened to me like last week so the feelings are still kinda strong lol. Let me know what you guys think, and be sure to tell your best friend that you're thankful for them! They can always some how pick you up when you're down and drag you along till you're ready to stand up and move forward on your own and even then they're still by your side. _

_P.s. I'm a senior and starting to apply to colleges so updates will happen...they just may be a little slow and I use what happens in my life to write my story so I need to live in order the deliver to you guys. Let me know what you think, give a shout out to your best friend even if they cant see it I would love to read them :) -_


	4. Meeting in the Closet

"Big_ breaths...take big breaths"_

The same thoughts went in Jade's mind as she parked her car in the Hollywood Art's parking lot. Today was the first day she was going to see Rider and his new girlfriend that he cheated on and left her for. As she got out the car her hands began to shake, she was so nervous. She walked up to the school entrance and pushed open the doors. _Take big breaths. _As Jade rounded the corner she stopped and stared in amazement, hatred, envy, and utter sadness as Rider held Tori in his arms with a smile on his face and a smile on hers. And when Rider looked up and made eye contact with Jade he smiled at her like he had just won a game and like she was the most pathetic person in the world. He went back to smiling at Tori. All at once Jade felt herself begin to cry and therefore rushed to the Janitor's closet. _What was so bad about me that he wanted Tori? _ When Jade got in the closet she slowly slid to the floor and cried. Her heart hurt so much. She gave everything she had to somebody who legit didn't give a rat's ass about her.

As she cried she heard the door open and she honestly believed it was Cat. Cat somehow always managed to appear when Jade needed her, but this time it wasn't Cat...it was Beck...Beck freaking Oliver. _Take big breaths. _Once they made eye contact Jade instantly shot up from the floor but kept her tear stained face to the ground and made her way to the door that ,sadly, Beck was blocking.

"Hey Jade a-are you ok?" Beck asked her trying to get another look at her eyes. He thought he had imagined her crying because well...Jade West never cries.

"I'm fine Beck...leave me alone" she mumbled to him. Now he knew something was wrong with her. Jade never mumbles...yells yes she's forever yelling about any and everything but mumbling? NEVER.

"Well it looks to me like you're crying" He said and Jade changed the subject. _Take big breaths_

"The hell are you in here for anyway?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing" Beck answered her as she used her shirt's sleeve to clean her face. "I'm only in here to get some tissue" he continued.

"Well get your damn tissue and leave" she said chucking a roll of tissue at his head.

"No need to be feisty" Beck said with a smile, Jade's face stayed cold and serious.

"Save the smile and get out my way I should get to class"

"You're already 30 minutes late"

"All the more reason to go now move" Jade ordered the Canadian.

"Sure I'll get out your way, only because you asked so nicely" Beck responded sarcastically. Jade walked out and toward the staircase to her class when she heard Beck say "Oh yeah...if you ever want to talk or throw more tissue at me again give me a message on The Slap." Jade stopped in her tracks, turned to face him and responded "hell no". Beck chuckled and continued

"Well at least stop crying, you're too pretty to cry." Jade turned around to the empty hallway and kept walking ignoring his comment _"Take big breaths"_

"Bye Jade" Beck sighed watching her walk off to class.

**Ok guys tell me what you think? I was kind of sad that NONE OF YOU WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING TO YOUR BESTFRIENDS! But at least tell me what you think of the chapter ok? Love you guys! **


	5. Act of Love

**Becks POV**

Ugh Mondays I hate them, a new start to the same routine type weeks, not to mention everyday for the past two months I've had to watch my crush love some other guy when I know deep down I could be better for her. I canshow her what true love is! Sadly, she'd never give me a chance...she's in love with someone else. A dick I might add.

Anyway, I'm walking into the Hollywood Arts today five minutes before classes start and saw Tori hugging and kissing Rider by my locker. I wasn't surprised though, we all know Tori is a boyfriend steal-er. Then it clicked to me, if Rider is here making out and caking with Tori where in the hell is Jade? I looked around the semi empty hallway to look for her, but she was no where to be found. I walked past the disgraceful couple and bumped into Cat, Jade's best friend and the only person who knows how much I love Jade.

"Cat...have you seen Jade?" Beck asked her hopefully, Cat smiled at him brightly.

"Goodmorning Beckyyyy! And no I haven't seen Jadey, have you?" She asked seriously.

"Cat" Beck said lightly "If I'm asking you have you seen her, then I haven't seen her"

"Ohhh...that's right" Cat smiled. "Well when you find Jadey please let me know, I hope she's alright after she sees _them." _

_"_Yeah, me too Cat. Get to class you're going to be late" Beck said rushing Cat to class he didn't want her to be late to class because of him. As Cat said her goodbyes and walked off to class Beck turned around to go to the main hallway of HS. He rounded the corner and saw in a flash Jade run to the janitor's closet. He figured Jade must have seen Rider and Tori. Beck instantly wanted to check on her, hell he _needed _to. He's never had the courage to tell her that's loved her since they were littler and she pushed him of his own bike. He had to find a way to go in there to see if she was ok, after all it was Jade West we're talking about. If she finds out he was basically spying on her she'd have him killed. He moved toward the closet door and listened, he heard her sobbing to herself and felt saddened all at once. He took a big breathe and slowly opened the door.

**Seriously guys, the reviews have to get better, I don't know if you guys like the story or not. I want to hear about everything you guys are thinking, your own situations,ect. I don't care, review! I need to know what you guys think. Maybe I should stop with this story? Let me know. Love you all! **


	6. A Late Night Chat

Jade rolled over and laid in bed looking at her ceiling. _Another night of not sleeping _she thought to her self. It had been about a month since the break up with Rider had happened and for the most part she was getting better. At least she thought so, there were days where she'd see Rider and his whore, as she referred to Tori now, and couldn't handle it, she'd have to go to the bathroom and shed only a few tears and come out fine. The first couple of weeks were honestly terrible for her, she cried herself to sleep, cut her self, and even begin to wonder that maybe she just wasn't good enough. But hey, she's getting better...hopefully.

Jade realized she wasn't going to sleep anytime so she grabbed her phone from her nightstand, pushed her password, and pressed _The Slap _app. It was three in the morning so she figured she was the only person up, she went to the chatroom and looked for Cat's username silently pleading that her best friend was awake but she wasn't there. Jade went back to the homepage, and began typing her post

_Another night of no sleep and no one to talk to. _

She pushed the send button and began scrolling down her timeline looking at videos of Robbie getting hit by Rex with a banana repeatedly. As she re watched the funny video for the 7th time, a notification that she received a message popped up.

_Beck: Hey Jade. _

Jade stared at her phone in disbelief. First, somebody was actually up at this time besides her. Second, was this guy stalking her? Third, what made Beck think she would want to talk to him? So she responded asking the second question right off the bat.

_Jade: Are you stalking me?_

_Beck: What makes you think that?_

_Jade: You're always around when..._

She froze..she didn't want to tell him he was always around when she was sad or something so she just froze mid sentence. Not realizing where her thumb was she pressed the send button anyway

"Shit" she thought, all that was left to do now was wait for his response.

_Beck:...When you need someone?_

_Jade: What do you want Beck? _

_She needed to change the subject, she didn't like him knowing that she need anybody. _

_Beck: Nothing, I just saw that you were up and I was too figured I could talk to you. Maybe even get a ghost story out of you_

_Jade: Oh so just because I dress in dark clothes I'm suppose to know scary stories? I guess you think I cast spells on people too huh?_

_Beck: Jade I didn't mean it like that_

_Jade: Yeah sure you didn't, you and all the rest of the people at HS never mean anything good when it comes to the 'wicked witch of the West'_

_Beck: Jade I..._

_Jade: Why do you keep trying to talk to me? Did Rider ask you to fins something about me so he could further embarrass me? _

_Beck: No Jade...I'm not like that. _

_Jade: Yeah well...in my eyes you're all the same. _

_Beck: Well maybe I could change that_

_Jade: Doubt it._

_Beck: Ok...lets play the question game, what's your favorite thing to do outside of school? _

_Jade: Not answering that_

_Beck: Ok...What's your favorite Superhero Movie? _

_Jade: Not answering that. _

_Beck: Really? _

_Jade: Fine... My favorite superhero movie is anything X-men. _

_Beck: YOU'RE A X-MEN NERD!?_

_Jade: IS that a problem?_

_Beck: Ha, no not at all I'm just surprised it's mine too._

_Jade: pfft yeah sure._

_Beck: I'm serious. _

_Jade: ok if so who's your favorite character? &amp; you cant say Wolverine!_

_Beck: Didnt plan on it...my favorites Gambit. _

_Jade: I LOVE HIM! My favorite is Rouge_

_Beck: Haha Rebels always stick together _

_Jade: Hahaha well... you know we have to. _

They continued talking late into the night about hero, villains, Kim Possible, Jade's secret obsession with Gill, and Camp Wannaweep. Jade would be lying to herself if she said she didn't like talking to Beck, he was funny and nice and all around silly, but she constantly reminded herself when she started to feel like she could possibly like him...all boys are the same.

_Jade: It's getting even late into the night, I should get to bed. _

_Beck: Ok Jade, thanks for staying up to talk to me I had fun. _

_Jade: Yeah me too... _

and for the first time in almost a month she sent a smile to someone.

_Jade: Goodnight Beck :) _

_Beck: Goodnight Jade :) :) _

She put her dying phone on the charger, and rolled over in her bed with a smile on her face, slightly happy that she stayed up to talk with Beck and that he was, in fact, always there when she needed someone.

**Hi Guys! I added some Bade in here, to get it started. Let me know what you think? Love You guys. The quicker the reviews come in the quicker I update :) **


	7. Movie Night

Beck had been begging Jade if he could come over to watch a movie with her for the last couple of weeks. Jade had started becoming more distant when he just thought he was some-what getting to her, she stopped responding to his text and slap messages, stopped talking to him in the hallways (not like she said much when they did speak but still). Finally, after blowing up her phone for so long Jade had finally given up and told Beck he could come over.

Later that night...

After agreeing to let Beck come over, Jade figured she should make popcorn...then changed her mind. She went up to the home movie room in her house (mansion really) and waited. Jade hadn't felt the need to 'get cute' so she stayed in her black sweats and hoodie with her hair tied up in a sloppy bun. As she sat in the room on the slap she got a text from Beck.

_Outside._

Jade went to get the door slowly, she descended the steps incredibly slow. When she opened the door she was faced with Beck standing there smiling with a pack of Pepsi in his hand. Beck had this look on his face that Jade couldn't understand.

"Is there something on my face? Stop staring at me like that!" She yelled at him as he walked through the door.

"S...sorry you just look-" Beck started

"Like a bum? Sorry to disappoint you" Jade said rolling her eyes.

"No you didn't...I think you look really cu-"

Jade made a sharp turn to face him "Don't". Beck closed his mouth, then opened up again to compliment Jade's house.

"Thanks I guess" she responded shrugging it off.

"So do you want to make popcorn?" he asked trying to make conversation and he was kinda hungry.

"Sure" Jade answered walking to sit at the counter and watched as Beck stood there.

"Well aren't you going to make the popcorn?" she asked Beck amused by his confusion.

"How about you make the popcorn and I find the cups?" Beck suggested.

"Fine." Jade got up and went to the popcorn cabinet while Beck looked through the other cabinets to find the cups...after all, Jade was not going to help.

_Beep Beep Beep _the microwave went.

Jade had taken the popcorn out of the microwave to put in two separate bowls and was turning around while Beck went to reach over her to look for cups. They had ended in a postion where they were face to face, the popcorn between them. Jade had made eye contact with Beck's deep brown eyes and soft looking hair...shook her head and pushed him back and walked off to the movie room without saying anything. As she made her way up the stairs she yelled back

"Once you find the cups, go up the stairs, walk straight, and make a right."

"Ok." Beck called back.

Once Beck and Jade were arranged in the movie screening room Jade made it her propriety to not sit anywhere near Beck, so she chose to sit in her small one person hanging chair across the room Beck tried to not show the disappointment on his face and chose to sit on the long couch.

"What movie are we watching?" He asked watching as Jade got up from her seat and went to look on her shelves of horror movies.

"Killer GeGes, Attack of the Zombie Killers Four". She answered putting the movie in and returning to her seat.

Midway through the movie, at a scene where a zombie was about to eat a character's brain, Beck had realized Jade had fallen asleep and didn't look so comfortable in her chair and while he knew she would probably kill him, he walked over to her slowly, picked her up and moved her to the long couch he was previously on. He reached on the back of the couch to spread out the cover that laid there on her whispered "Goodnight Jade" and moved to the small chair she was in while knowing, if he fell asleep it would be uncomfortable, but Jade wouldn't be so he was fine with it.


	8. A Messed Up Morning

Jade woke up the next day and looked around. She could not figure out how she got on the long couch. She sat up and looked around the room until her eyes drifted to Beck in the chair she had fallen asleep in last night fast asleep himself.

Jade instantly got angry, pushed the covers off of her and walked over to Beck. She could not figure out the most cruel way to wake him: splash water, play loud music, throw food on him, nothing.

She walked up to him and shook him yelling "Wake up!". Beck, being a light sleeper, woke up instantly.

"What is wrong with you?" He mumbled to her, eyes barely open.

"Why did you move me from my seat?" She yelled again. Beck stretched out his arms and rubbed his eyes. Jade tried ignoring the tone look of his arms and the way Beck's arm veins bulged out as he stretched.

Once he reopened his eyes he got a clear look at the beauty standing in front of him. Her angry eyebrows, her hair everywhere and every angle on her head, her wrinkled clothes, and at that moment Beck could not imagine her anymore beautiful despite how he had seen her yesterday.

"Answer me!" She yelled again making him snap back into reality.

"Jade, you looked like you would be very uncomfortable and I-" He rushed trying to answer the irate beauty in his face.

"But who asked you to move me?" Jade growled cutting him off.

"I asked myself" Beck said getting angry, was she mad because he cared?

"Why? I did not ask you to touch me!" Jade yelled at him.

"Jade, why is it so hard for you to believe that somebody cares about your well being? I just did not want you aching this morning like I am now! I was just being nice. I just want to hang out and get to know you." Beck continued to get mad and continued on his little rant "I do not want anything from you, and your too damn stubborn to see it"

Jade stood there mouth agape eyeballing Beck and Beck starting at her, trying to see if his words finally registered in her head.

"Get out" Jade said finally. Instantly, Beck's face shifted from anger to disappointment.

"Jade I-" He started trying to apologize.

"I said get out" she mumbled to him darkly. Beck took in a big breath of air , stood up, and turned toward the stairs.

"You're gonna be all alone one day because you do not open your eyes and realize somebody who cares about you is right in front of your fucking face" He yelled storming down the stairs and slamming the front door as he left her house.

Jade ran down the stairs to her front door, opened it and yelled "Don't slam my damn door" to Beck who was already starting his car. She closed the door and sat behind it trying to keep the tears from falling down her face that was already forming in her eyes. At least, she knew she pushed him away and he was not coming back.

"I can't get close to anyone...I can't get close to anyone...I..." Jade continued to chant to herself, trying to make herself feel better about her actions but all she felt was a nagging pain that left her wanting Beck.

**Ok so I know I take a long time updating, but I mean guys...I get inspired by your reviews and this story barely has any. Is it a bad story? Should I stop working on it? Let me know. Thanks guys :) Don't worry...there's more to come if you guys want it. **


	9. Projects and Problems

Jade walked to her locker early Monday morning. She and Beck have not spoken since he stormed out of her house three weeks ago. As she was shoving her books from her bag into her locker Cat came bouncing up to her.

"So what happened?" She asked Jade the same question she has asked everyday after Jade told her, waiting to see if Jade cracked and said something to Beck.

"I told you all that happened Cat, he touched me while I was sleeping and that's a problem."

Cat stopped bouncing and looked at Jade directly in the eyes.

"Jadey, Becky is not like that. He was trying to help you...you know what?" Cat asked as Jade walked away from her locker to her class.

"Well" Cat continued trying to catch up to Jade a few steps ahead of her "I think you're scared."

With that Jade stopped walking and turned to face Cat. "Scared? Scared of what?"

Cat slyly smiled, which Jade was sure she had picked up from her, "Scared that you're catching feelings for him."

"Cat, do not be ridiculous." Jade said dismissing her best friend's accusation and turned around continuing to walk to her songwriting and performing class. She took her seat toward the back of the class as always and Cat sat next to her.

"I'm not being ridiculous, I just think Beck-" as she said his name he walked through the door.

"Speaking of the devil." Jade mumbled to Cat. Beck looked over to the girls and saw they were looking at him, so he quickly looked away. Tori came in next and took a seat next to Beck and the two started talking.

"See Cat...he's moved on to hoe city over there and she's still with Rider."

"Jade I-" and started shaking her head, but could not finish her comment because the teacher ,Ms. Harmony, came in. She got the class's attention and started the lesson for the day. As class went on, Cat watched as Jade's eyes shifted to look at Beck and how Beck often turned to look toward Jade. Toward the last couple of minutes in the class announced they were going to have a duet project that they should begin working on immediately.

"Students, you guys will be writing and performing a duet-" before she could finish the class jumped up and clapped they all loved duet projects. Cat and Jade high-fived clearly they would be working together...so they thought.

"BUT!" Ms. Harmony interrupted. " I have your duet partners, yes I'm choosing the partners this time." The cheering in the class instantly stopped and booing took its place.

"Do NOT make me keep you guys here after the bell rings to make sure everyone hears their groups." The class went quite. "I thought so".

As Ms. Harmony read of the names of the duet partners, Jade and Cat held hands praying they were going to be working together.

"Cat and Tori will be working together."

"Oh no...Jadey." Cat said slowly turning to look at her with tears in her eyes.

"It's going to be ok Cat...I...I'll come with you to you guys practices." Jade said wanting to protect her best friend.

"Finally Beck and Jade will be working together...alright class you may leave."

Cat smiled and said " It's alright you don't have to come...you have problems of your own."

Jade looked at Cat "Shut up." Cat laughed and gave her best friend a hug to which Jade pushed her off.

"I'll see you at lunch." Cat smiled recovering from not getting a hug.

"Okay". Jade watched as Cat left out the door and looked up to see Beck coming her way. She quickly grabbed her bag that sat at her feet and walked out the classroom. She had no idea how, but she was going to do whatever it took to avoid Beck in the upcoming weeks...or at least try to.


	10. Inturrpeted Lunch

Jade pushed the garbage can out of her way and sat down in the janitor's closet. Beck had been blowing up her phone asking when they can get started on the project and she continued to ignore him. Jade stopped going to Ms. Harmony's class as well. She pulled out her salad from her bag and her _Shiver _book and began reading.

In the café... Cat sat with Robbie and Andre, sipping her apple juice and telling them an story about her pet turtle when she was seven. As she was in the middle of telling about the time he peed in her lap Beck came over.

"Hey guys" he said to the table.

"Hey Beck, what's up?" Andre asked

"I was looking for Jade, she hasn't answered any of my calls, my text or my messages on The Slap and we really have to get started on this project for Ms. Harmony."

"Oh I'm sorry man I haven't seen her" Andre responded sincerely apologetic

"I haven't either, Cat what about you?" Robbie asked the red head. Cat turned around and looked about Beck sipping her apple juice, she looked at Robbie and Andre too. So many pairs of eyes on her...so many eyes waiting for her to spill the beans but she held her ground...

"I'm not going to tell you that Jadey's in the janitor's closet eating lunch"

...so she thought.

Beck smiled as Cat hopped up from the table. "Oh pooh! Please don't tell Jadey that I told you"

"I promise" He said waving goodbye to the guys and going to the janitors closet. He rounded the hallway, walked toward the door, and stood there with his hand on the door handle slightly terrified to open the door.

Just do it. He thought to himself.

Beck pushed open the door and made eye contact with Jade for the first time in what felt like forever and he stood there just looking and so did she. He knew he had only a couple more seconds to get a word out before she started yelling at him.

"What book are you reading?" He tried.

"What the hell do you want?" Jade said annoyed finally looking away from him and packing her things up standing to leave.

"Don't leave...just hear me out" Beck pleaded.

"No".

Beck got frustrated and blocked the door.

"Jade just listen...I'm sorry about what happened. And we don't ever have to talk about it again...I just came to ask you when will be a good time to start the project and where will be a good place to work. I'm really flexible and if you feel more comfortable at your place then that's cool too." He rushed out. Jade stood there and thought about it, she couldn't ignore him forever and her grade depended on working with him and she sighed.

"Fine. My place, Friday, 8 now move." She demanded. Beck smiled at her moving out her way and she couldn't help but smile at him while she left out the room. Only when Beck made sure the door close did he give himself a high five, and only when Jade made sure she the door clothes did she look back at the door and smile. She had missed him.


End file.
